


Texts with Irene

by jemariel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Irene gives relationship advice, M/M, Sherlock Texting, Texting, gay friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9316253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/pseuds/jemariel
Summary: A few text conversations over the course of several months between Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler. It's not what John thinks at all.Spoilers for s4.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to get out of my system before TFP on Sunday. Timeline might be spotty.
> 
> _Irene in italics_  
>  **Sherlock in bold**
> 
> I can be found as [jemariel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jemariel) on tumblr! Love to have you there. :-)

March 2012

_Goodbye Mr Holmes._

 

November 2014

**Oh by the way, I’m not dead either.**

_So I heard. Let’s have dinner._

**No.**

 

January 2015

_Happy Birthday. Let’s have dinner._

**Even John doesn’t know my birthday.**

_Remember who I used to work with. There isn’t much he doesn’t know about you._

_I’m still waiting to hear about dinner._

 

March 2015

_Being in hiding is so boring._

_But then, you’d know wouldn’t you?_

 

May 2015

_I see John went through with the wedding. So sorry dear. I hope it wasn’t too painful for you._

**How do you know about that?**

_I do still have internet access you know. It’s all over the blog. You wrote a post about it yourself._

**No, I meant**

**Nevermind.**

_As I said. You wrote a post about it._

 

Late May 2015

_Lonely. I’d bet you are too? Let’s have dinner._

**Piss off. You don’t know anything.**

_Ooh, did I hit a nerve? You know, sometimes dinner is just dinner._

**What about all the. You know. Insinuation.**

_I think we understand each other better than that._

_I know where your affections lie, and you’re not my type outside of business hours. Though if I were to ever actually go for a man..._

**That. Stop that.**

_Sorry. Still just playing the game. But trust me, your virtue is safe from me._

_So. Dinner?_

**Maybe.**

 

June 2015

_You look terrible._

 

Late June 2015

_That woman talking about you in the papers -- HILARIOUS._

 

August 2015

**Bored. I hate hospitals.**

_Well well, this is unprecedented. Did you get my rose?_

**Yes.**

**I suppose thank you is in order?**

_Hardly. How did you get yourself shot anyway? My sources are a bit fuzzy on details._

**The wife. That’s all I’m telling you.**

_Really?? Forgive me for laughing dear but the implications of that are enormous. Not just subtext anymore is it?_

_You poor boys couldn’t catch a break if it bit you on the arses._

**The**

**The hardest part is that John is staying in our flat and I have to be here instead.**

_Oh, sweet thing. You still call it “our flat.”_

**If all you’re going to do is make fun of me I don’t have to talk to you.**

_That’s true. Why are you talking to me?_

**I think you might be the only one I can trust. With this, I mean.**

_You mean with your feelings for John?_

_Because I am far outside your lives and there is no chance of this getting back to him. Is that right?_

_And because we are both... how to put this. Gayer than daisies?_

**Something like that.**

_So how is John handling the fact that his wife shoots to kill?_

**He hasn’t decided yet.**

_What will you do if he decides to come home?_

**He won’t. She’s pregnant.**

_That complicates matters._

**Yes. But**

_But what?_

_Sherlock?_

 

Late August 2015

_Any progress?_

**No. Still in hospital. Hateful.**

_He visits though right?_

**Every day.**

_:)_

 

September 2015

**Home now. Can’t decide if it’s worse or better.**

_At least you won’t be so bored. How’s John?_

**Still here. Still conflicted.**

**How did you do this anyway? I have been through several new phones and I still have to listen to you moan with every text.**

_I almost forgot about that! Sorry, professional secrets. Can’t be undone._

**How could this possibly be useful in your line of work?**

_You’d be surprised._

 

Late September 2015

**Have you ever done this before?**

_You’re going to have to be more specific._

**Loved somebody you couldn’t have.**

_A very long time ago. Eventually you learn to go after what you want or move on._

**How??**

_You have to open up to him, dear. Tell him how you feel. One way or another, you’ll know._

_Have you ever done this before? Loved anybody, I mean._

**That isn’t an option. I cannot risk his friendship.**

_Trust me, it is the only option._

_He’s your first, isn’t he?_

 

November 2015

**He’s decided.**

**He’s going to try to forgive her. For the sake of the child.**

_I’m so sorry._

**Dinner?**

 

December 2015

_Happy Christmas._

**No it isn’t.**

 

January 2016

_Happy birthday._

**Could be worse I suppose.**

 

March 2016

_You’ve been busy. Keeping yourself occupied? Or distracted?_

 

May 2016

_Any news?_

 

July 2016

_We’re back to this then, are we? Let’s have dinner._

 

September 2016

_Why do you never wear the hat anymore? I liked the hat._

 

October 2016

**I might have to say goodbye soon.**

_What’s going on?_

**Mary is dead. John isn’t speaking to me.**

_Oh._

_I’m sorry._

**It’s my fault.**

_What, her dying? It probably isn’t._

**He thinks it is. That’s enough.**

_Sweetheart, no. You’ve been through so much together, how can you think you won’t get through this as well?_

**She was the only reason he forgave me in the first place.**

**For leaving. Pretending to be dead.**

_You know him better than that. Stubborn as a bull, right?_

**She was worse. And he loved her. He’d do anything for her. Even forgive me.**

_He would do anything for YOU, surely you’ve seen that?_

**He went back to her after she nearly killed me. How could**

**You don’t know anything.**

_I read his blog, and I know how people work. I saw you together. Trust me._

**That was lifetimes ago. Things change.**

_You just have to give him time and space. He’ll come back._

**Ic an’t.**

**It’s too much.**

_You are worth more than this, Sherlock Holmes. And you will get it._

_Just be there when he needs you._

**That’s all I’ve ever done.**

 

December 2016

_Happy Christmas._

**Not even close.**

 

January 2017

_Happy Birthday._

**Thank you.**


End file.
